Humanity for Dummies
by Keep Calm and Stay Heroic
Summary: Pre-TWC Sapphire and Daniel's home has been destroyed, and their only home now is the ARK.  Plus, the twins spark an idea about learning from the two children.  The vitals of humanity that shape us without us actually knowing.


_A/N: This is before Two Worlds Collide, and is all about Sapphire, Sideswipe, Daniel, and Sunstreaker. If you don't like OCs, then don't read the fict. Oh, yeah, and some people die._

_Everyone: *gasp*_

_Lambogirl:...but no one from Transformers. Which, btw, is not mine._

* * *

><p>Ch 1: <em>Murdered<em>

_It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Or so Sapphire thought, as she and her little brother, Daniel, were being driven home after a day of work and fun at the ARK. Her, Daniel, and the Lambo twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were pranking almost all day. Either that or they were at the training area at the back of the volcano, getting taught Jet Judo. It really sucked when they were caught by Prowl. He sent Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to the brig and the two younger humans' home for the day, being driven by himself so there was no contact back to base._

_The police car rounded another turn, onto the main road. Almost home, Prowl thought. He had enough of the twin's antics; he didn't need more trouble at the base…_

_There was smoke in the air, black and thick, coming from the direction of Sapphire's home. As they got closer, it didn't go away. That's odd, the young girl thought, I didn't know there was a fire so close to our home. Only if she knew exactly how close it was…_

_They rounded the last corner, and all three of them gasped. The house was destroyed, the smoke coming off of the pile of rubble and fire where it once stood._

_"NNOOOOOO!" screeched Sapphire, ripping Prowl's door open and sprinting to the mound of rubble._

_Daniel tried following, but his sister turned around and commanded "Stay in the car!"_

_She got to where the front steps would have been, and ran around in the dirt and debris. She dug into the charred walls, looking for any signs of survivors. The cyborg was crying out of her human eye, and her hands were cut from the multiple glass shards. She kept digging…until she found something._

_Sapphire held her breath, and brought the limp piece of metal out of the broken land. It was dusty and dirty, burnt a bit on the ends, where it was cut. But the engraving was the same._

_The end is always the beginning for something greater._

_It was a piece of her mother's necklace, the one she never took off._

_Sapphire started walking back towards the Autobot car, holding the piece of metal like it was a life support band. When she got there, she got in and said "Drive."_

_Prowl wouldn't budge. "What happened?"_

_She held up the necklace, making Daniel gasp. "They are dead. Mom, dad…so are our sisters. I want a squad of mechs; not humans, Autobots. That is laser-fire marks, only from Decepticon guns."_

_The girl looked at her younger brother. His eyes were wide in fear, looking like a confused, helpless child. "The…Decepticons?" he said, voice quivering, "How did they know?"_

_"They could have followed us every time we went home after work…" she whispered. "We never knew."_

_Prowl started driving back the way they came. He knew these two humans were without a home…and could not accumulate one alone, being only children. He commed Optimus Prime._

"Prowl to Optimus Prime."

"Optimus here. What is it, Prowl?"

_The SIC stopped for a little bit, wondering how to say it to his commander. _"There has been a Decepticon attack…"

"Where? I will send out a team to stop the-"

"No, sir, it has already happened. Sapphire and Daniel's home. Everyone is dead, no survivors, and they may need a place to live."

_Apparently that caught the other bot off guard. There was a brief pause before he answered._

"Do we have room at base?"

"Sir, you tell me. You are the one at base. But…they are human. And I am sure Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be glad to take them in."_ Prowl almost gritted his dentas as he spoke the last line. He really regretted mentioning that…_

"Then, they can stay with us. Have Bumblebee and Spike help you on setting up their room to be capable of occupying humans."_ With that, Optimus ended the transmition._

_Prowl vented a sigh, and said "Did either of you hear that?"_

_Both humans looked up at the dashboard. Then, Sapphire nodded, and hugged her brother closer. This would be a long day._

xXxXxXxXxXx

That had been a week ago. Daniel and Sapphire had moved into the ARK, the Lambo twin's room. Just as Prowl suspected, they actually volunteered to help their human friends. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried to act like older brothers for the two humans, but they were always so sad. They didn't' want to go down to the training arena to learn new moves. They didn't want to go for drives, prank anyone, they barely showed their faces in the rec room anymore.

"Oh, don't you guys want to do something other than mope around all day?" Sideswipe pouted, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Daniel shrugged and said "Do what? What to do? Karate must be finished, why continue language study, and swimming would end with no parents."

His sister added some more. "Our parents just died, cut us some slack."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and picked up the two humans. "WOAH! WHAT THE FRAK ARE YOU DOING?"

"If you won't come out, we'll bring you out." Was his bored response as he opened the door and trudged outwards, being followed by his brother.

When they got to the rec room, everyone was surprised to see the two kids out of their cave. Bluestreak bound up to them, once Sunstreaker put them on the ground, and started asking them if they were alright.

"…Because your parents died, and that must be hard to handle, I know because the Decepticons destroyed my home, too. If you want to talk about it, you can come to me, 'cause it'll be hard for the first couple steps into civilization and I'll bet no one here wants you two to have to take it alone…"

The elder waved her hand at him and flashed a totally fake smile. "It's fine, Blue."

"Really? Because it looks more like Sunstreaker dragged you two out…"

"Yes, really." Daniel put his hands on his hips, but immediately dropped them when he realized what channel was on the television. "BEYBLADES! HAS THERE BEEN A NEW EPISODE YET?"

The little boy sprinted to the couch and jumped onto Bumblebee's leg, using it to climb up and sit on Bluestreak's leg. Sapphire, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker sat down at one of the empty tables, about to talk, when Prowl slipped into another seat from apparently nowhere.

"How do you feel?" the SIC asked the girl.

She shrugged. "I'm pissed and worried. What'll happen to karate? Swimming? Daniel's piano classes?...well, I don't think he'll care much about those, but his golf lessons are pretty big…"

Prowl waved his hand. "If it means that much, we may be able to work it out… Wheeljack has been working on a machine to turn us Autobots into humans temporarily. Using that, one of us could accompany you two to your activities."

Sapphire looked at him like he was painted pink. "Did you really just act considerate?"

"I am capable of having feelings."

"Oh, oh right. Yeah…sorry. Just… STRESS! AGH!" she faked a choking noise and, with really bad acting, pretended to die. The other bot just rolled his optics.

"Any off-duty bot could accompany you two…human and as your transportation." Prowl offered her.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, thank you very much." Then she looked at her robotic arm, which had a watch on it. "OH, GOD! I'm late for swimming!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

As they waited for Sapphire to come out of the cabana club, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker thought of what to do about their human friends.

"They're under a lot of stress…" Sideswipe thought aloud.

"Yeah, well what are we supposed to do about it? I mean, we're different from them." His twin rejected.

"We could try to understand."

"Pfft, that'll end well."

"No, Sunny, not just you and me. Everyone. Barely anyone understands these kids, and now we have to take care of them? It's not just feed, sleep, and keep happy. We gotta know more." The red twin pushed harder into the conversation, startling Sunstreaker with his feelings as a wave of affection and worry came across their bond.

"Okay, Sides." The yellow muttered. "We'll study them…and try to be more like them."

"We should make a book! 'Humanity for Dummies'."

"…Whatever. Just, where do we start?"

"Watch their behavior, and take notes."

"Ugh…notes…"

"Chilax, bro. This'll be interesting."

And, as the human girl came running through the parking lot towards them, Sunstreaker muttered a small comment to Sideswipe. "It'd better…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: don't ask how Sapphire knows they are dead; she just does. Plus, her mom never takes the necklace off, even to sleep, so that may help too. The blue button below is your friend._


End file.
